


Take a Chance

by Caera1996, Heavenly_Bodies



Series: Jim and Bones Anniversary Fics '15 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, don't hate me I know AUs are against my religion- blame Caera I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid he'd seen earlier that morning was the spitting image of a young man he’d seen two years earlier, working in one of the aid tents, obviously in command of his small crew. Leonard had been taken with the kid as soon as he’d lain eyes on him and had spent entirely too much time watching him, he barely took stock of the work he was supposed to be evaluating- he had an almost magical way with the children and families they worked with. He wished he could say he hadn’t thought about him- Jim- but he persisted in invading Leonard’s dreams, even now he had dreams about dusty blond hair and electric blue eyes, whispering sweet words and dirty deeds in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So for the 2015 anniversary of the [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) comm the lovely Caera challenged us to complete fics based on her opening words. The initial italicized portion of this fic is Caera's work.
> 
> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1156949.html)
> 
> Because either some people *coughCaeracough* haven’t gotten the memo about throwing down gauntlets at my feet, or possibly they have and are just evil, malevolent, mischievous people who like to poke the bear in the cage… At any rate Abigail made a comment, which I foolishly encouraged, yet declined to write, when someone ~~Caera~~ virtually challenged me to do it… which is the fic equivalent of saying ‘oh, look, Mys, someone wants bonding/mating fic’ cue the drool and hastily scribbled lines of text on whatever flat portable surface is available.

_Leonard happened to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye, but then he did a double-take and couldn't help but stare. Slamming his car door and distractedly tucking his cell phone into the pocket of his jacket, he kept his eyes on the shirtless man making his way down the street._

_As he walked down the sidewalk, he happened to catch the eye of the suit standing at his car. They stared at each other for a moment, unitl Jim called out, "What, man?"_

_Snapping out of it, Leonard gave him an embarrassed wave and turned away. Jim looked over his shoulder then shook his head in amusement. It wasn't until later that day, during a quick lunch in the lobby cafe of his office building, did Jim realize whose eye he'd caught._

...

\---

Leonard had been in his office for almost three hours and had gotten nothing done. It was ridiculous- head read the same paragraph four times and he still couldn’t tell you what it said. The kid he'd seen earlier that morning was capturing his mind. He was the spitting image of a young man he’d seen two years earlier on a trip to Burkina Faso to assess the medical aid facilities before he signed over the considerable check burning a hole in his pocket. The young man had been working in one of the aid tents, obviously in command of his small crew. Leonard had been taken with the kid as soon as he’d lain eyes on him and had spent entirely too much time watching him, he barely took stock of the work he was supposed to be evaluating- he had an almost magical way with the children and families they worked with. Leonard had discovered later that the young man’s- Jim Kirk, he was told- charms weren’t limited to his work, he had a reputation as something of a Lothario, a modern day Casanova. Leonard hadn’t had much time to think about the young man further as he was returning to Atlanta the same night.

He wished he could say he hadn’t thought about him- Jim- but he persisted in invading Leonard’s dreams, even now he had dreams about dusty blond hair and electric blue eyes, whispering sweet words and dirty deeds in his ear. And really, he was entirely too old to be waking up in sweat soaked sheets, leaking copiously from his rock hard cock.

The sharp buzz of the intercom jolted Leonard from his memories and daydreams. He cleared his throat hoping he wouldn’t sound as strung out as he felt when he answered. “Yes, Christine, what is it?”

“You asked me to remind you about your lunch meeting with Chris Pike.”

“Oh, right.” He’d all but forgotten the meeting. “Thanks.”

After nearly twenty years of assuring the MSF had the grants and donations it needed he was being given a promotion of sorts to the head of financial operations for the entire organization. This lunch was a chance for Chris to introduce Leonard to his replacement and make sure they were both on the same page.

Leonard was happy for his friend, Chris deserved the recognition, and truth be told he’d be much more comfortable knowing Chris was in charge. But. Leonard was at heart a good ol’ country doctor with a healthy mistrust of change as well as the human element- a souvenir of the divorce that almost destroyed him. Still, Chris had handpicked his replacement and Leonard trusted his judgement.

Pushing away from his desk, Leonard tried not to cringe at the snaps and pops from his body as he stretched muscles. He grabbed his suit jacket, straightened his tie, and ran a hand through his hair, before deeming himself presentable. Time to face the music- at least he’d get a good meal, something that would make Christine happy- she was always on about how a doctor of his standing should know enough to feed himself.

“Wish me luck, Christine,” he said as he passed her desk on his way out. “God only knows who Chris is sticking me with.”

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Leonard. You’re a doctor, you’re supposed to see the glass half full.”

“Only if it’s bourbon,” Leonard grumbled.

Christine tsked, hiding her smile behind a handful of papers.

\------

Christopher Pike wasn’t a large man in any physical sense of the word, but he had the pride and confidence that accompanied a commanding presence.

Leonard spotted Chris’ striking form as soon as he entered the restaurant. Without waiting for the concierge, he made his way to the back table.

Chris smiled when he saw Leonard, standing a little stiffly, he greeted Leonard with a handshake and a half a hug. “Leonard. Good to see you.”

“You, too, Chris- been too long.” Leonard looked pointedly at the other man’s leg. “How’s the leg?”

“It still works,” he joked, “though some days it likes to let me know.”

Some five years ago Chris’ leg had been crushed in an accident at one of the aid sites he was working with. Leonard had been well on his way to rock bottom- attempting to drink his life away, to bury his memories in a never ending bottle of bourbon, when a truck carrying Chris’ broken and quickly bleeding out body arrived in the hole in the world that passed for a city in that God forsaken country. On instinct he’d gone out to the truck and started barking orders, grimacing as he doused his hands and the man’s leg in what remained of his liquor. By the time the local doctor arrived Leonard had Chris stabilized and was shooting off quickfire insults and demands in equal measure, eventually commandeering the local doctor’s operating table such as it was.

Several hours later and Leonard had worked what the trauma staff in Guatemala city would call a miracle- not only saving Chris’ life, but his leg as well. What none of them realized at the time was that saving Chris had saved Leonard, too. It was a long road for both of them, but by the time Chris was walking on his own, Leonard was facing the world again. Now, five years on, they’d both made names for themselves in careers they loved.

“You should listen to your body, Chris. Just ‘cause it’s been a few years, doesn’t mean you can ignore the signs.”

Chris rolled his eyes good-naturedly, Leonard always worried too much about everything. “Yes, Doctor.”

“Good, now sit yourself down.”

“Take your own advice Doctor.”

Smirking, Leonard chuckled as he pulled out a chair and took a seat. “So where’s this whiz kid of yours?”

“He should be here any minute.” Chris took a sip of water. “I think you’ll like him. He can be a bit wild in his private life, but when it comes to the work we do- I’ve never seen anyone more passionate or dedicated. He’s a good man, a little rough around the edges, but we’ve all been there at some point.” Chris laden the last with heavy, pointed meaning.

“Yeah,” Leonard sighed. “Listen, I promised to give the kid a chance, and I will do just that.”

“I know, Leonard. It’s just Jim can be a handful, but he’s worth it.”

“Chris, if he’s such a handful why are you giving him your job?”

“Leonard, you’ve never seen him work. He could charm the gold from a leprechaun.”

Leonard started getting a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Between what Chris had just told him and the man from this morning… maybe his eyes weren’t deceiving him earlier. Leonard wasn’t at all sure how he felt about that. He steeled himself, swallowing hard when Chris waved someone over to their table.

A bright friendly voice said, “Hey, sorry I’m late,” as Jim sat down between the two men.

Chris smiled affectionately at his protégé. “Jim Kirk, may I present Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

“It’s an honour. Chris can’t say enough about you.”

Leonard’s throat felt like sandpaper as he swallowed trying to find enough saliva to speak. Sitting next to him, Jim’s eyes sparkled an unbelievable blue and his smile should’ve seemed fake- too big, too bright- but on him it just looked natural. Finally, Leonard found his voice. “Pleasure.” He held his hand out and told himself he imagined the tingle in his skin when Jim shook it.

“Jim’s been working with us almost as long as you have, Leonard. I try to avoid telling him, but he’s damn good at his job.”

“I always knew you secretly loved me,” Jim teased.

“Somebody has to,” Chris retorted none too gently.

After his initial shock and momentary lapse in language skills, Leonard relaxed into their lunch and surprisingly easy conversation. Leonard was never one to suffer fools gladly, and back when he’d worked trauma cases at Emory his gruff bedside manner was something of a legend. But there was something about Jim Kirk that put Leonard at ease. There was a kindred spirit behind all of the charm and playfulness- it was if, where Leonard’s gruffness shielded him, Jim’s overly outgoing, flirtatious nature served as his own shield. Leonard found himself wanting to get behind that armour, to see the real Jim that he suspected no one truly knew- though it was obvious Chris had at least an idea.

The waiter had just left with their coffee orders when Chris’ phone rang. “I need to take this,” he said. “Should only be a minute.”

As soon as Chris was gone, Jim’s full unguarded attention fell on Leonard. “I’m sorry about this morning.”

Leonard chortled. “I think I was the one being rude. You just reminded me of this kid I’d seen a couple years ago at one of the Burkina Faso sites.” He found himself smiling at the admission. £Turns out I was right.”

Jim laughed, warmer and gentler than during their lunch chit-chat. “Guess that would explain it.”

“You know, back then, I watched how you worked in that medical tent. I knew then you’d be a great leader.”

“I’m not quite a leader.”

“You are,” Leonard said with quiet conviction.

Something happened then, Jim’s demeanour changed- a tiny speck of his shield slipped as a soft barely visible blush coloured his skin and an honest smile crept over his face. Before he could respond properly, Chris returned.

“Sorry about that. My four o’clock got moved to a one-thirty. You two going to be all right without me?” Chris asked playfully.

“Oh, I think we’ll survive, Chris,” Leonard replied.

“Good. Jim, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

With a quick nod Chris was headed out the door.

Leonard and Jim stayed, talking, laughing, and ordering coffee refills until they were sure they’d overstayed even their well paid for welcome.

“Hey, you wanna get out of here?” Jim asked.

Leonard arched an eyebrow. “Where’d you have in mind?”

Smiling, Jim signalled for the check and smirked. “You’ll see.”

Half an hour later, Jim had them climbing up the personnel stairwell of the One Atlantic Centre building.

“Damn-it, Jim, my old bones aren’t made for this, I’m a doctor, not a damn cross-country trainer,” Leonard groused. He was far from out of shape, but he couldn’t let that stop him from giving Jim a hard time. “You do know there’re elevators for this kinda thing.”

“Come on ya ol’ bag of bones, it’s only ten flights. Besides, the best view in the city is up here.”

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?” Leonard berated himself, trying to shake the smile sneaking its way onto his face.

They crested the last flight of stairs and Jim quickly punched in a code on the access door’s security panel.

“Do I want to know how you did that?”

Chuckling, Jim answered, “An old college buddy of mine’s head of security. He lets me come up here when I need to get away.”

“Why’re you showing it to me?”

Jim shrugged. “I thought you’d appreciate it,” he said, disappearing through the door.

Stepping out onto the Tarmac covered roof, Leonard’s breath was taken away. Stretched out before him was the vast panorama of the city, shining and twinkling in the sun.

“Knew you’d like it,” Jim said coming up beside Leonard. “You should see it at night, when all the building lights are off. It glows.”

Leonard turned to look at Jim, wondering if he’d got his signals crossed, wondering if he wanted to risk his heart on someone who probably only wanted ‘casual’, if not only tonight.

When their eyes met, Jim seemed to understand. He leaned his arms against the roof’s high walls and looked out over the bustling city. “You know, my dad died when I was born, my mom was never around much after that. I had my older brother for a while until he took off to get away from our stepdad.”

“Jim,” Leonard whispered. “You don’t need to tell me this stuff.”

“But I do.” Jim turned back to Leonard. “I like you, and I know you need more than a little charm and a beautiful view to convince you to take a chance. I know my reputation and it was well-deserved- was.”

Leonard arched a questioning eyebrow, tamping down his annoyingly rising heartbeat and courageously ignoring the little skip his heart made.

Jim looked back out over the city. “Have dinner with me?” he asked after several minutes. “Just dinner, no strings, no expectations. Whaddya say, Bones,” Jim smirked when Leonard rolled his eyes at the new epithet, “take a chance?”

He might come to regret it, but the universe had seen fit to bring Jim out of memory and random dreams and back to Leonard’s here and now- he’d be a damned fool if he didn’t try. With a deep breath, Leonard stepped off the proverbial cliff trusting Jim to catch him. “Yeah, sure.”


End file.
